


The Love Life of two Losers in Los Angeles

by cryptaniac



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptaniac/pseuds/cryptaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of longish drabbles about the adventures and the relationship of Harry Lockart and Jake Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Life of two Losers in Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the amazing [fregg](http://fregg.tumblr.com/).
> 
> She and I celebrated CHRIS EVANS ANNUAL BANK HOLIDAY WEEKEND (basically an excuse for us to watch as many Chris Evans films as possible) and since she is awesome and inspiring, we noticed how Harry and Jensen complete each other and no canon would stop us. So I wrote fic for her.

Harry was out on another case with Gay-Perry, Perry. The former had lost its touch after he first hooked up with Jensen and Perry had started to mock him relentlessly for every single time that he had mocked Perry. It was only fair really. He even missed it a little, because even Perry wasn’t enough of an asshole to continue after the news of Jensen’s-  
  
He still couldn’t believe he was dead. After Harry had lost a friend during a robbery he had somehow believed that that was his fair share of people in his life dying before their time. It was naive, bordering on the ignorant but that was Harry for you.   
Sometimes he thought he just wasn’t cut out for this life. Or any life really. After Harmony had dumped him it had taken him a while to get back on his track. But it was nothing compared to this.  
  
Maybe knowing that is was his fault. Knowing that he just fucked up again, was better than wondering whether this between him and Jensen could have gone on forever if he just wouldn’t have died. You know how it is, hating yourself is so much easier when life throws you a bone and gives you a reason for self-hate. This feeling of emptiness just wouldn’t leave.  
He couldn’t move on again like he’d always done. Problems in one city? Just move to another one. Relationship problems? Fuck up again and get dumped. That’s how he’d always dealt with things.  
  
This, this was new. It had nothing to do with him but his life was still affected by it. It sucked and there was no other way of saying it: He kind of hated Jensen for it.  
The smug bastard with his tacky shirts and his way of being too smart for his own good. He was a loser just like Harry. But he’d always made the best of it. The world needed average people and people who were even less than average. Jensen was less than average because he didn’t know how to live and act like a responsible human being. Society doesn’t like people like that. But he was so much more at the same time if you just gave enough of a shit to take a closer look.  
Clever, honest and too courageous for his own good. And for all his shortcomings - they had deserved one another.   
  
Harry wouldn’t call him a _soulmate_ because that was just gay. But he was  his  kind of person and probably the only one there would ever be.  
  
*  
  
They had lost their target again. Perry had told him that he was an idiot but then again he always called him that so he didn’t worry about it. He had dropped him off at his too expensive hotel he still stayed in because he was a girl and he still hoped that Jensen would just magically come back to life. And sit there with his pink shirt and his ugly glasses and a wrecked laptop using the hotel’s wireless without paying for it.  
  
He ignored everyone on his way, unlocked the door and switched the lights - off? He switched them back on again.  
“The fuck’s going on-”, the words died on his lips because there was Jensen. Who had magically come back to life. And sat there with his pink shirt and his ugly glasses and a wrecked laptop using the hotel’s wireless without paying for it.  
  
“You’re back,” Harry said because you never come up with this fancy stuff people say in melodramatic chick-flicks in moments like this.  
  
“Yeah. Liking the angle on the dangle?”  
  
They really deserved each other.


End file.
